The one that got away
by wufanqing
Summary: Terbanglah Sayangku,jika berpijak didunia ini membuatmu terluka. Aku tidak ingin disetiap langkahmu kau menuai Luka yang lebih dalam hingga kau tersakiti dan aku tersiksa. Tapi kau harus tahu,Aku akan tetap menunggumu disini,menyisakkan tempat kosong untukmu kembali. EXO Fanfic. Kris,Suho,Xiumin,Chen,Luhan,Sehun,Baekhyun,Chanyeol,D.O,Kai,Tao,Lay.


"Hyung!"

"Hmm?"

"Kau kenapa sih?daritadi melamun terus!" tanya Tao pada Kris,Gege kesayangannya.

"Ah tidak.. Aku hanya lelah.." jawab kris seadanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tao memicingkan mata,memandang penuh curiga terhadap Kris. Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. Karena bagaimanapun Kris tak akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Ah omong-omong! Lihat Earphone-ku yang baru Hyung!" tunjuk Tao pada EarPhone yang terpasang dikupingnya.

"Bagus kan?" tanyanya antusias. Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jika kau hitung,bintang yang tergambar disini ada 12! 6 disebelah kiri dan 6 lagi disebelah kanan! Lihat Hyung ini menggambarkan kita semua!EXO!" jelas Tao masih dengan antusias. Kris memandang earphone Tao lama.

"Apa,Bintang-bintang itu digambar permanen?Apakah gambarnya bisa pudar?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Tao mengerutkan dahi,cih Hyungnya ini memang suka bertingkah aneh.

"Tentu saja! Earphone ini dibuat khusus hyung!Ini tak akan bisa dihapus!"

"Benarkah?Kau yakin?" tanya Kris. Tao mendecih. Kenapa sih Kris suka sekali iseng menggodanya?

"Ish! Tentu saja aku yakin!" jawab Tao penuh keyakinan. Tentu ia yakin, Earphone ini dibuat khusus sesuai permintaannya. Tapi tanpa ia duga Kris tiba-toba mencengkeram bahunya. Menatap mata Tao lekat-lekat.

"Kalau begitu. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap yakin 12 bintang itu tidak akan pernah pudar dan terhapus.. Okay?"

Tao mengangguk pelan. Kris melepaskan tangan besarnya dari Bahu Tao.

"Ayo Zitao! Kita Hibur Fans kita yang sudah menunggu!" ucap Kris sambil menepuk punggung tao lalu meninggalkannya yang masih bingung dengan sikap Leadernya itu.

Kris berdiri dipanggung ,melambaikan tangan kepada Fans yang terus berteriak menyebutkan namanya. Tidak henti-hentinya ia bersyukur karena ia bisa ada di dunia ini.

Dunia yang penuh gemerlap lampu-lampu dari banner ataupun lightstick yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh penggemarnya. Dunia yang riuh dengan suara-suara penggemar yang meneriakkan kata cinta untuknya.

Kris sangat berterima kasih pada penggemarnya yang dengan setia mendukungnya tanpa mengenal lelah. Dan Kris tetap berharap, apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang ia lakukan,mereka akan tetap menerangi dunia Kris dengan lampu-lampu lightstick,tetap meramaikan dunia Kris dengan teriakkan nyaring penuh dukungan. Walaupun nanti,ia memilih untuk berdiri di 'dunia' yang berbeda dengan member lainnya.

* * *

"Ayo siap-siap,pesawat kita akan lepas landas sebentar lagi." Ucap manager Hyung kepada member. Sehun yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan,beranjak malas dari duduknya. Ia menggendong tas ranselnya dan bersiap untuk ia melihat Kris adalah satu-satunya yang tidak beranjak dari kursi.

"Hyung,kenapa kau tidak bersiap-siap?" tanyanya bingung. Kris mendongak,menatap sang maknae.

"Oh?Sebenarnya aku akan tinggal disini sebentar dengan Eommaku."

"ooh.. Tapi Kau akan kembali kan?"

Sebenarnya Sehun merasa bodoh menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Karena tentu saja hyungnya bakal kembali. Kenapa tidak?

Tapi tetap saja ia khawatir. Tahun lalu Kris pulang ke Canada dan beberapa rumor bertebaran dimana-mana. Sehun begitu bodoh mempercayai rumor-rumor itu tahun lalu. Dengan panik ia menghubungi ponsel Kris dan mengirim beratus pesan ke ponsel Hyungnya.

_'Hyung,kapan kau kembali?' _

_Kris tidak membalas,membuat Sehun mendecak sebal._

_'Hyung..'_

_'Hyung!'_

_'HYUNG!'_

_'Yak!Berisik!Aku kembali Lusa!Kenapa kau merindukanku?'_

_Sehun sebal membaca pesan narsis dari hyungnya,tapi ia tetap tersenyum lega._

Kris tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bodoh di wajah stoic sang maknae. Bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Sehun, ia tentu tahu kekhawatiran yang adiknya itu rasa walau tak tergambar melalui wajah datarnya.

"Tentu,aku akan kembali.. Tunggulah aku.." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum. Sehun awalnya ragu untuk meninggalkan Kris sendiri diruang tunggu. Tapi ia tetap pergi mengejar manager dan member lain setelah melambaikan tangan pada Kris.

Kris membalas lambaian tangan Sehun dan juga para member yang lain. Saat mereka menghilang dari pandangannya,wajah kris berubah sedih.

"Maaf.." lirihnya sambil menatap nanar pintu Kaca yang kesebelas saudara sepenanggungannya itu lalui.

* * *

Chanyeol sedang melatih rap part-nya di lagu Two Moons kala itu,ia berusaha menyanyikan part berbahasa inggris namun tetap saja gagal. Ia menghela napas. Seharusnya ini Part Kris Hyung,pikirnya. Sudah 3 hari Kris belum kembali dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Padahal Konser mereka sebentar lagi akan diadakan,Chanyeol dan member lain tidak bisa berlatih sempurna tanpa kehadiran Kris. Chanyeol rindu dengan Kris. Oh tentu saja,Selain Baekhyun,Kris adalah _Partner-in-crime_'nya. Jika ia ingin bermain-bermain,menjahili member atau melakukan hal bodoh ia pasti meminta Kris untuk menemaninya. Dan pasti Kris akan menyetujuinya. Apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan, Kris akan bertanggung jawab jika Suho atau sang manager kesal.

"Karena aku appamu! Aku ingin membuat anak-anakku bahagia dan aku tidak akan membiarkan anak-anakku dimarahi!" Canda Kris kala itu ketika Chanyeol memintanya untuk berhenti mengakui kejahilan yang tak pernah ia lakukan.

Oh dan jangan Lupakan Kris adalah satu-satunya Hyung yang rela ia Bully. Tapi Chanyeol tetap menghargai,menyayangi dan menghormati Kris seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Giant-Bro klaim dirinya sambil merangkul Kris didepan member lainnya.

Chanyeol mempout-kan bibirnya. Kemana sih giant-bro'nya pergi?Kenapa begitu lama?

Lagi-Lagi ia menghela napas,ia menatap para member EXO-K lainnya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk tampil di comeback show mereka yang pertama. Karena bosan, ia memilih untuk menonton TV. Berkali-kali ia memindahkan Channel satu ke Channel yang lain. Hingga ia menemukan satu Channel yang menampilkan foto Giant-bro'nya. Chanyeol penasaran dan memutuskan untuk menonton berita itu.

Tangannya memegang remote lebih erat. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya membuka lebar.

"H-hyung.." lirihnya. Tapi tidak ada yang mendengar. Mereka tetap berkutat dengan kesibukannya mempersiapkan comeback stage.

"Hyung..." Lirihnya lagi. Air mata terjatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau menangis?!" gerutu Baekhyun sebal saat melihat eyeliner Chanyeol yang luntur akibat ia menangis.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apapun,matanya masih terfokus kelayar Tv. Baekhyun yang penasaran mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol menuju layar TV. Dan ketika mata ber eye-liner itu menatap TV,ia membeku seketika.

Persetan dengan eye-liner. Setelah melihat headline berita itu, Ia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"_EXO-M Kris memutuskan untuk memutus kontrak dengan SM pagi ini."_

* * *

Entah apa yang terjadi,Sehun tidak tahu. Dan tidak ingin tahu. Suara tangis,Omelan dari bibir Baekhyun serta suara manager yang sibuk menelepon kesana kemari semakin membuatnya pusing dan bingung.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

'Kenapa seperti ini?'

'Memang ada apa?'

Ia sempat bingung ketika melihat Duo ChanBaek menangis sambil memanggil 'Hyung.. Hyung..' entah kepada siapa. Ia sebenarnya berniat untuk meledek ketika ia melihat berita yang membuat ChanBaek menangis. Untung baginya ia tidak secengeng ChanBaek. Dengan cepat ia memanggil Suho dan sang manager untuk melihat berita. Dan seketika itu juga ruangan yang berisik karena canda tawa KaiSoo dan omelan Make-up artist mereka karena Kai tidak bisa diam menjadi begitu sunyi dan mencekam. Sehun benci suasana seperti itu. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba diam? Hell,Hyung-hyungnya itu sangat berisik! Maka jika mereka terdiam seperti ini Sehun merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman.

Sehun lebih memilih membuka SNS'nya dan ia langsung menyesali keputusannya. Rumor Kris Hyung tersebar dimana-mana membuatnya bertambah bingung. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempost sebuah gambar di jejaring sosial Instagram. Sebuah tanda tanya besar,tanpa komentar apapun. Cukup untuk menggambar perasaannya saat ini. Bingung,Speechless,butuh penjelasan.

Ia lupa apa ia sudah memfollow Kris atau belum. Duh,ia mengutuk ketidak peduliannya sendiri saat ini. Ia sedang mencari akun Kris ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa menghubungi dirinya! Kita membutuhkan penjelasan sekarang! Kenapa tidak ada yang berusaha untuk mengontak dirinya!" teriak Chanyeol kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sehun iba melihat Chanyeol ,hingga kakinya otomatis bergerak mendekati hyungnya.

"Hyung.." panggilnya pelan.

"Sehun-ah, apa ini benar-benar terjadi? Kenapa ia tidak memberitahu kita sebelumnya?Kenapa ia memperlakukan kita seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menangis dengan keras.

_fuck. fuck. fuck._

Umpat Sehun ketika ia merasakan air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya.

Ia juga tidak tahu apakah ini benar-benar terjadi atau tidak. Jika ini mimpi,ia memohon untuk dibangunkan sekarang juga karena ini terlalu menyakitkan. Tapi bukankah jika ia bisa merasa sakit di hatinya berarti ini semua bukan mimpi? Ini semua kenyataan Sehun! Air mata yang keluar dari sudut matamu juga nyata! Bahkan berita Kris -Hyung yang sering dibilang mirip dengannya- pergi juga nyata.

D.O terdiam,duduk di ruang tunggu bersama 5 member K yang lain. Suasana begitu canggung. Kerutan di Dahi Chanyeol masih terlihat ketika ia dengan ganas mengetik diponselnya. D.O berniat untuk memainkan games diponselnya,dan ketika ia membuka password ponselnya ia terdiam sesaat. Foto yang menjadi home screen Ponselnya adalah fotonya dengan sebelas member yang lain setelah mereka mengadakan Comeback showcase di China. Mereka berdua belas tersenyum dengan bahagia setelah berhasil mengadakan showcase yang meriah.

Apakah ini foto terakhir kami ber 12?pikirnya. Ia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Do Kyungsoo,apa yang kau pikirkan?! Tidak! Ini bukan yang terakhir! Mereka ber12 masih mempunyai perjalanan yang panjang. Bukannya ia sendiri yang bilang kita harus bersama sampai 10 tahun,15,tahun,100 tahun. Bahkan ketika rambut mereka memutih dan punggung mereka terasa sakit dan pegal,Mereka akan tetap tersenyum dan berfoto bersama.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bermain games dan mengunci ponselnya kembali. Ia beralih menatap Membernya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius dan pendiam. Padahal baru beberapa jam berita itu keluar,dan kondisi sudah menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula. Ketika ia dan member bercanda tawa sebelum tampil dipanggung. Atau sekedar menelepon Member EXO-M untuk melepas ketegangan.

"Hyung.."

"Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan!Astaga kau mengejutkanku!" ucap D.O galak ke Jongin yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Keluarkanlah.." ucap Jongin dengan tenang.

"A-apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kesedihanmu.. Aku bisa melihatnya langsung dari matamu. Jangan simpan dihati hyung keluarkanlah.."

D.O menatap Jongin lama. Dan setelah itu bibirnya gemetar,dan akhirnya tangisannya pecah. Jongin langsung memeluknya,mengatakan kata-kata menenangkan seperti 'Kita akan baik-baik saja..' atau 'tenang,ia akan kembali hyung. percayalah..' walaupun air mata juga mengancam turun dari sudut matanya.

D.O memang laki-laki yang kuat dan jarang menangis. Tapi ketika member,sahabatnya,hyungnya pergi, Hatinya akan hancur seperti Janji yang dengan mudah hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

Suho tentu sadar perannya sebagai Leader. Ia harus kuat untuk membernya. Ia harus melindungi member sekeras yang ia bisa. Setelah mereka tampil, Suho membiarkan membernya pulang lebih dulu dan meninggalkannya sendiri untuk menerima hasil chart minggu ini. Ia tahu membernya belum siap untuk muncul didepan publik dengan senyuman.

Kalau boleh jujur ia canggung berdiri sendiri diatas panggung. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum dan memberikan winning speechnya setelah mereka menerima penghargaan pertama untuk lagu baru mereka.

"Slogan kita adalah 'We Are One..' , Seperti slogan kami,kita akan menjadi EXO yang tidak hanya memikirkan diri sendiri,tapi EXO yang akan memikirkan Member Lain dan Fans. Kita akan bekerja keras! We Are One! EXO Saranghaja!" Teriak Suho mengakhiri Speech'nya. Sebelum turun dari panggung ia juga memberikan senyuman menenangkan untuk fans.

"Kita akan selalu menjadi 'We Are One'. Terima kasih,aku mencintai kalian. EXO saranghaja!" teriaknya lalu pergi dari atas panggung.

Ia ingin Fans tahu,semua orang tahu. Bahwa Slogan mereka bukan sembarang Slogan yang diteriakkan diawal perkenalan grup mereka. Tetapi juga sebagai Simbol dan Janji untuk selalu bersatu.

* * *

Yixing sedang membaca Post terbaru di Instagram Tao. Iya mendecak sebal lalu menghampiri Tao yang duduk memeluk lutut dipojok ruang latihan mereka.

"Tao.. Aku tahu kau marah. Kau kesal dengan keadaan. Tapi apa kau harus membuat post seperti itu?Kita belum tahu pasti ia akan pergi atau tidak.. Jangan membuat fans khawatir dan berspekulasi buruk tentang Kris.." ucapnya sambil duduk disamping Tao.

Tao mendelik kesal.

"Aku hanya membuat post yang sesuai dan benar terjadi! Ia meninggalkan kita ge! Ia meninggalkan kita! Ia meninggalkan aku!" teriak Tao marah.

Yixing mengerti betapa kalut Tao saat ini. Tao adalah member terdekat Kris. Tao begitu bergantung pada Kris. Jadi Jika tempatmu menggantung telah pergi,bukankah kau akan terjatuh? dan pasti ada Luka yang perih tersisa disana. Yixing mengerti hal itu

Tapi Yixing tidak suka dengan emosi Tao yang meledak-ledak. Jika Tao sudah kesal ia tidak pernah berpikir panjang untuk melakukan sesuatu. Yixing juga tahu Tao bersikap seperti itu karena ia masih muda dan labil. Tapi setidaknya demi Kris, harusnya Tao berpikir lebih dewasa. Memangnya mungkin seorang Kris tega meninggalkan membernya di EXO yang sudah bersama setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya?

Yixing akhirnya kesal sendiri melihat Tao yang bernyanyi keras,tidak mau mendengar perkataan Yixing. Jadi ia memilih tidak peduli dan meninggalkan Tao sendirian. Ia turun kebawah dan mendapati managernya masih menunggunya di mobil.

"Ayo naik.." perintah managernya.

"Tidak,aku ingin berjalan.." tolaknya lalu melangkah menyusuri jalan menuju Dorm EXO. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin berjalan malam ini,walaupun tubuhnya capek setelah latihan ekstra keras karena perubahan koreografi dan formasi untuk konser pertama mereka. Rasa Lelah tidak terasa olehnya ketika yang ia rasakan hanya rasa perih dihati saat melihat posisi Kris yang kosong. Saat dirinya tersadar,Dulu mereka berdua sering berjalan melewati tempat ini untuk pulang menuju dorm, merajut mimpi dan harapan yang tinggi bersama.

* * *

Xiumin menunduk,membaca terjemahan dari Post instagram dari Kris. Kalau boleh dibilang Xiumin mengerti keadaan Kris. Ia pasti tertekan oleh keadaan sekarang. Dan ia bersyukur saat Kris mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Xiumin tahu benar tipe seperti apa Teman sebayanya itu. Kris adalah orang yang tertutup,ia bahkan rela berlaku bodoh untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Xiumin pernah memergoki Kris menangis dikamarnya,Dan Xiumin memilih untuk membiarkan Kris sendiri,karena ia tahu Kris tidak mau menceritakannya pada siapapun.

Kris memang terlihat dingin dan mempunyai watak yang keras,tapi jauh didalam hatinya Kris adalah laki-laki yang lembut dan emosional.

'Bagaimana kalau waktu itu,aku memilih menghampiri Kris dan memaksanya bercerita apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya. Mungkin keadaan tidak akan berubah menjadi seperti ini. Mungkin saja Xiumin bisa menjadi tempat curhat Kris yang bisa Kris percaya dan Mungkin saja Kris akan tetap kuat dan bertahan karena Xiumin ada disana untuk mengerti keadaannya. Xiumin menyesal,tentu saja. Ia adalah teman sebaya Kris,tapi kenapa ia tidak mengerti perasaan temannya itu? walaupun Xiumin tidak menangis seperti member lainnya tapi ia tetap merasa Sedih. Sangat Sedih. Ia mengingat bagaimana Kris berusaha untuk memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara,karena ia tidak banyak berbicara. Ia mengingat betapa keras Kris berusaha untuk menerjemahkan bahasa Cina untuknya dengan bahasa Korea yang belepotan.

Xiumin sering menertawakan Aksen lucu atau pelafalan konyol dari Kris. Dan sekarang ia rindu mendengar Suara berat itu berbicara dengan bahasa Korea yang berantakkan.

* * *

Konser mereka digelar beberapa hari lagi. Semua member merasa gugup dan senang menyambut Konser mereka yang pertama setelah dua tahun debut menjadi sebuah boy Group. Hari ini adalah hari untuk merekam video promosi Konser mereka. Chen duduk ditempat biasa ia duduk saat mereka merekam video promosi album mereka. Ia duduk disebelah Suho dan Xiumin.

Chen mempunyai kebiasaan untuk menghitung member sebelum mereka memulai syuting,maka ia mulai berhitung.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11.."

Chen sempat ingin mengatakan pada produser untuk menunda karena membernya belum lengkap. Tapi tepat sebelum ia mengatakan apapun ia tersadar bahwa mereka tidak menunggu siapapun,bahwa sisi yang selalu ditempati Kris memang sudah kosong. Disepanjang proses rekaman Chen terdiam,terkadang merespon apa yang diucapkan member lain. Hati Chen mencelos saat Luhan mempromosikan Konser mereka dengan bahasa Cina. Biasanya,Kris yang akan mewakilkan mereka untuk promosi dengan bahasa Cina. Biasanya setelah itu Kris akan berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris,untuk mempromosikan EXO kepada Seluruh Dunia.

Tapi tidak, sampai Rekaman sudah selesai tidak ada suara Kris yang mempromosikan mereka seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

* * *

Luhan memandang Banner Konser mereka terpampang besar didepan stadium. Ia takjub melihatnya. Posternya sedikit berbeda dari yang pertama di rancang. Bukan Xiumin yang harusnya berdiri diujung,tapi Kris. Karena penasaran,ia mulai menghitung.

'11' ucapnya dalam hati. Tapi ia tetap menghitung, dan hasilnya memang 11. Ia menghitung lagi dan hasilnya tetap 11.

Luhan menyerah setelah beberapa kali menghitung dan akhirnya masuk ke stadium untuk latihan. Saat Latihan member begitu serius dan terkadang bercanda saat mereka beristirahat. Tapi Luhan merasa ada yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang hilang.. Ada seseorang yang hilang.

Konser EXO akhirnya dimulai,tentu saja Kris tahu semuanya karena ia juga menunggu hari ini. Ia akhirnya membuka Weibonya, bermaksud mengikuti update tentang Konser para membernya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat beberapa foto dan caption yang dipost fans. Ia bersyukur sekaligus merasa bersalah terhadap para member.

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras.. Semangat!" Postnya di weibo.

Kris terus mengikuti update Konsernya hingga selesai. Jika saja ia disana,ia akan berdiri disamping Chanyeol, Memperkenalkan diri sebagai 'EXO's GALAXY,KRIS'. Ia akan berdiri disana,bernyanyi sambil melambaikan tangan kepada para penggemar. Ia akan tampil di pentas Solonya dengan keren. Ia akan disana,memuji Galaxy Ocean yang dibuat para Fans.

Sunyi kembali meliputi Kris yang tengah berbaring dikasurnya.

Kenapa begitu sepi,pikirnya.

Biasanya ia berada di Kamar yang bising oleh member-membernya.

Tapi setelah ia memilih tinggal disini,suasananya begitu Sunyi.

Ia membenci kesunyian sekarang.

Ia sangat merindukan kamar yang bising.

Ia Merindukan diskusi antar leader dengan Suho.

Ia merindukan obrolan tentang Fashion dengan Luhan.

Ia Rindu mengajarkan bahasa Cina pada Chen dan Xiumin.

Ia Rindu memanjakan dan menamani Tao yang takut mandi sendirian.

Ia rindu bernyanyi diiringi petikkan gitar Yixing.

Ia merindukan Obrolan-obrolan lucu dan tidak penting antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Ia merindukan hal-hal bodoh yang ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol.

Ia rindu berdebat dengan Sehun,maknae yang sering dibilang mirip dengannya.

Ia rindu memangku dan mencari hal-hal baru dengan Kyungsoo.

Ia rindu melakukan battle dance dengan Kai.

Ia merindukan semuanya.

Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Seminggu ini adalah minggu yang berat untuknya. Semua berita,Celaan antifans,kemarahan Fans yang kecewa padanya dan tentu kesedihan Member yang ditinggal olehnya membuat ia merasa begitu bersalah. Hal pertama yang tidak pernah ingin ia perbuat adalah mengecewakan para member dan para fans.

"Bisakah kalian menungguku? Aku akan kembali. Tapi tolong,tunggu aku sebentar lagi.."

Ucapnya sambil mengelus Foto EXO yang terpampang di layar laptopnya.

Jika memang ia tidak bisa kembali bersinar bersama EXO,setidaknya ia ingin bersinar bersama mereka dilangit yang sama,walaupun di rasi bintang yang berbeda.

* * *

_"Oppa!" teriaknya antusias. Ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke Konser idola'nya. Ini memang bukan kali pertama sang Idola menggelar konser. Tapi tahun Lalu,saat EXO meggelar konser pertamanya ia belum mengenal EXO seperti sekarang. Ia melompat kegirangan,meneriakkan fanchant dengan semangat._

_"Ah! Maaf!" Ucapnya saat dengan tidak sengaja tubuhnya menyenggol fans disebelahnya. Gadis itu memandang orang yang ia senggol barusan. Fanboy yang ia senggol terlihat tampan dan tinggi seperti Model. Lightstick terangkat tinggi ditangannya,ia ikut bernyanyi menyanyikan Lagu yang sedang EXO tampilkan._

_"Apa kau seorang model?" tanyanya pada fanboy itu. Fanboy itu menatapnya lalu tertawa kecil._

_"Bukan.. Aku penggemar EXO.." jawab Fanboy itu._

_"Jadi siapa biasmu?" tanya Gadis itu dengan keras karena musik dan teriakkan fans yang sangat keras._

_"Semua member.. Aku menyukai semuanya.." Jawab Fanboy itu sambil tersenyum dan memperhatikan EXO yang sedang tampil dengan menakjubkan._

_"Ohh.. Lalu siapa namamu?"_

_"Wuyifan.. Namaku Wuyifan.." Jawabnya masih dengan Senyum yang tertempel di wajah tampannya._

* * *

_Konser mereka akhirnya sudah berakhir,Suho hendak berbicara ketika seluruh stadium menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Baekhyun dan D.O keluar dari backstage sambil membawa Kue ulang Tahun. Suho merasa tersentuh dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca._

_"Hyung!Sebelum meniup lilinnya ayo buat permintaan!" Seru Sehun antusias. Suho menuruti Sehun dan mulai berdoa sambil memejamkan mata._

_Saat ia membuka mata,ia terkejut. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Ia kebingungan karena doa'nya terkabul terlalu cepat. Walaupun begitu ia tetap senang. Karena Doa'nya,Partnernya,Kris'nya berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum._

_"Happy birthday Suho.." Ucap Kris sambil menyodorkan Kue untuk Suho._

_Suho tersenyum cerah,ia memutuskan bahwa ulang tahunnya kali ini adalah ulang tahun terbaiknya._

_Karena ia mendapatkan kado terindah._

_Kris kembali,melengkapi nomor punggung 1 miliknya dengan 00 milik Kris hingga mmbentuk angka 100 yang sempurna._

**END**

Hai Readers..

Maaf Bukannya update FF saya malah nulis ini.

Dan aku bakal hiatus dulu sampe masalah EXO terselesaikan dengan jelas.

Mungkin kalian para EXO fans sedang mengalami hal yang sama..

Helpless,lifeless,sedih,marah campur aduk sampe kalian ngerasa capek.

FF Ini aku buat untuk Kris.

Aku berharap banget dia balik ke EXO :( .

Karena dia bagian EXO.. EXO a12e One! ya kan?

Tapi apapun keputusan Kris,selama aku masih bisa liat senyumnya yang bikin meleleh aku bakal dukung dia.

Dan semoga readers juga tetep mendukung Kris dan member lainnya.

Karena We a12e one!

EXO saranghaja!


End file.
